1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cookers, and more particularly, to a cooker that is provided with an air cleaning unit of simple construction, thus easily cleaning indoor air.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known to those skilled in the art, cookers, such as microwave ovens and gas oven ranges, are provided in a kitchen to cook food. When food is cooked using the cookers, food odors and exhaust gases are produced, and contaminate the indoor air of a home. The conventional cookers, however, are not provided with an air cleaning unit to clean the air inside the kitchen, so food odors or gases still remain in the kitchen even when cooking is completed.
Typically, an exhaust duct is installed in a kitchen to discharge food odors and exhaust gases produced while cooking. However, the food odors and exhaust gases produced while cooking food are not rapidly and completely discharged to the atmosphere using only the exhaust duct. Further, fine dust is not effectively removed from air inside a kitchen using only the exhaust duct.
Thus, food odors remain in the kitchen where the cookers are installed, thereby possibly causing an unpleasant smell and being unsanitary. Further, when food is cooked in a kitchen provided with several cookers where the air is not cleaned, the food may be covered with dust.
Today, as the outdoor environment becomes more polluted, it is possible that more outdoor contaminants enter a home. Thus, there has been increased demand for a cooker that cooks food in a sanitary manner, while functioning to clean air around the cooker.